Worst Project Ever
by skillitt-biscit
Summary: Percy thinks he's getting pulled into one of the worst projects on the face of the earth. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Worst Project Ever

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

Hey! I'm back with another story. (you should check out my others J) Well tell me how you like this story. Review. Do whatever. Just try not to spill food or any liquids on your computer/electronic device. I would hate to be responsible for that. Anywho enjoy!

Percy POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. The crappy old thing is a nuisance and should probably meet riptide soon but I decided to spare it considering it is the only clock I own. Today, summer has started and Chiron has called an important meeting to order. I figured I should probably attend since my awesome self needs to be seen by people. I got out of bed, stretched and put on my best pair of jeans and t-shirt. Wouldn't want to emerge from my cabin looking like a hobbit strait out of lord of the rings would I? I trucked to the new building used for meetings and saw Connor and Travis outside of it. What the heck? It looks like they snuck into the Aphrodite cabin and grabbed the shortest pairs of booty shorts and decided to wear them to this meeting. Ugh. Such idiots. Anyway I just looked at them with my best 'don't even try to pretend I know you in those shorts' look and walked inside. Everyone was already inside and had taken their seats. The only seat left was right next to Annabeth. I guess she saved a seat for me. Walked over and sat down. "Any idea what this is about?" I asked her._

_She shrugged, "I suppose this has something to do with the fact that some idiot decided it would be smart to put graffiti all over the Big House with pictures of Mr. D in underpants and riding a pink unicorn."_

"_When was that?"_

"_Um, I think it was Wednesday through Thursday that it was on there before it was cleaned off."_

_I snapped my fingers. "Dang I was in my cabin Wednesday through Friday watching the desperate housewives marathon, so I wouldn't have seen it."_

_She gave me a disbelieving look before Chiron came out onto the stage and cleared his throat._

"_Attention! Halfbloods, mystical creatures, and…..other things." Was it just me or was he looking at Connor and Travis when he said that? _

"_The gods have decided that we should have some kind of home ec. program going on. They have seen that the Romans have already established one in their camp." He looked down at a hot pink piece of paper in his hands and cleared his throat again._

"_We can thank the Aphrodite cabin for the idea of simulated marriage life and the choices of the couples living together. The program will go on for the entire summer and each couple will be given their own cabin to live in." That explains the new cabins being built all over the place. Hmm, I was kind of wondering about that. "You will act like a married couple, obviously. Well, I guess I'll call out the cabin mates now."_

_Wait. What? It just started to sink in. I would be stuck in a cabin with a random person all summer and we were expected to act like a married couple? Chiron's voice mumbled in the back of my head and I knew I would have a hard time doing this. I liked my cabin all to myself. I couldn't share a cabin with just anyone. _

"_PERCY JACKSON," I heard Chiron call my name over the microphone. "AND ANNABETH CHASE." Oh. My. Gods. _

_Hopefully you like this. It WILL get better. Just trying to start this on a serious note. Actually, If I get a few reviews, I will be able to update this in a couple of HOURS! Yeah, I know, my lazy self doing even more work? What has gotten into me? Anyways, review, review, review! _


	2. Chapter 2

Worst Project Ever

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Hey! Sorry guys I would've written this earlier, but when I was outside, I got stung by an unknown thing on my finger. It has been killing me, but I promised to write another chapter, so here ya go. By the way, if this is screwed up at all, I apologize in advance because my finger is killing me and it is making it extremely difficult to type. L Don't forget to review after you read! That would make my totally painful experience better. J

As for the reviews…. THANKS!

Obsessed2percabeth- thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for being the first reviewer!

Sweetly Blissful- It's totally cool. I completely understand. You see, I was in a rush to get that idea out and kind of forgot about all of that good stuff. So, I apologize. Also, I hope you keep reading and I will definitely refrain from making any more mistakes in the future. J Oh, and I kind of always make Percy a little crazy for some reason. I don't really know why, it just kind of adds more to the story.

PersonOfEarth303-Yeah, I will! Sorry, I guess I should've thought about that in the first place.

XxXMidnightxMoonlightXxX- I will! Thanks! (BTW- I totally understand the being up at 4:41 in the morning thing, but maybe you should check what you're eating if you're also seeing rainbows at that time! :D JUST KIDDING! I LOVE RAINBOWS!)

Sean299pj- I AM! RIGHT NOW!

Annabeth POV

I woke up this morning at the usual time, 6:00, and headed over to the practice area to, well, practice. On the door, I noticed one of the many signs that had been posted around camp calling for a meeting. I sighed. I was tired of these pointless meetings about saving the pegasi and not littering. Everybody should know by now to throw away a bottle of Gatorade, but noo, someone always has to just throw it onto the ground. I went inside and slashed at a few dummies, then headed over to the meeting building. I was the tenth person in the room and decided that I better save a seat for Seaweed Brain, because knowing him, he would be the last.

I glanced over and saw Selena leaning against the wall and walked over.

"Hey Selena! What's up?"

She gave me a knowing grin. "Oh, hey Annabeth."

I threw her a questioning look. "Um, okay? Hey, have you seen Percy this morning?"

Her grin got bigger. "No, I haven't actually. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering."

"Suuuure ya were."

"Okay. Um, bye." I walked away, glancing back at her once.

What is going on? People don't act like that most of the time. I should be the one questioning her about just leaning on a wall, staring at everyone. I sighed and took my seat again.

As everyone started funneling in, I glanced around, searching for Percy. As usual, he wasn't present. Right before Chiron came on, he ran in breathlessly and took the seat beside me. He immediately began firing off questions to me, which of course where the ones that I didn't know the answers to.

Chiron came on and cleared his throat. He talked about a new home ec. program that we would be having. He then started listing the people who would be living in a cabin together for the whole summer. I only caught a few before I was surprised with my partner.

Grover- Juniper

Nico- Clarisse

Thalia- Travis

Connor- Katie

Selena- Beckendorf

Percy- Annabeth

Wait! What! Um no!

Hey, guys. I know this chapter sucks BIG TIME. But, please comment and give me some suggestions to what should happen next. OR maybe some cabin mate changes ;) Anyway, tell me what ya think! I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

Worst Project Ever

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

I'm SOOO sorry guys! I'm totally out of it lately. (It's like I've completely lost my whole freaking mind!) Anyways, so it appears that I got stung by a BEE! (And NOT one of the cute ones in that bee movie.) I'm good now. This really just isn't a good week for me. I apologize in advance for the errors I will undoubtedly make. So, due to my stupidity, I'm changing the cabin mates. Here's the new list!

Grover-Juniper

Nico-Thalia

Clarisse-Connor

Travis-Katie

Silena-Beckendorf

Percy-Annabeth

You people can thank starglow13 and Sweetly Blissful for that! I'm sure it'll make things better! Thanks guys! J

Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming! By the way, these ARE going to get longer, it's just when I start stories, the first ones always tend to come out short. So here ya go!

Percy POV

Well, after discovering the fact that the Aphrodite cabins had SET ME UP, I followed their trail of vanilla perfume and empty makeup containers to their cabin. "What are you up to?," I demanded.

"Percy, honey, I have no idea what you're talking about," Selena smiled at me sweetly.

I growled at her. (Okay, when you read that, don't think dog. Sorry back to the story.)

Obviously I was going to get nothing from her, so I retreated to my cabin. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was going to be in a cabin with a girl that I have had a crush on for, well, I don't know how long. The point is, this could possibly be a good experience for me or a horrible one. For my sake, I'm hoping for the first one.

Since I was the only living in the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth would be moving in with me. That sounds really weird to say. Annabeth. Moving in. With me. To tell you the truth, I kind of liked it, but you better not tell anyone or I'll so hunt down your butt and cut you. (Literally.) I decided to clean up a little. I picked up a sock from the floor and threw it behind the bureau. There, I'm done. I walked out of my cabin, ignoring the piles of trash all over the floor.

As I walked outside, I saw Selena and Beckendorf remodeling their new cabin. Beckendorf looked like he was about to die as he followed Selena around with his hands filled with pink paint buckets and pieces of fabric. He saw me looking at him and mouthed, "help me." I laughed internally and kept walking. I guess that's the good thing about Annabeth. At least I won't be following her around with fabrics and other tacky crap. As I was walking, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around quickly ready for a fight, only to find Grover grinning at me sheepishly.

"Hey Percy."

"Hi Grover," I replied suspiciously.

"Um, Percy. I was just running up to tell you that you're trailing."

"Huh?" I looked behind me to find a string of toilet paper tucked into the back of my pants.

"CRAP!," I yelled. "Did anyone else see that?" I pulled it off and threw it into the woods.

He laughed. "No, I don't think so."

"Thanks man.""No problem. So, you and Annabeth huh? I wonder what made the Aphrodite cabin choose you two?," He asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Grover, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He stared at me. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you stare at each other constantly. Just at different times, so you never see each other. You are ALWAYS together. Just face it, you guys have raging hormones. For each other."

"Grover, as much as I love this almost birds and bees conversation with you, I have to go."

"Percy wait! I was just kidding."

As he said this, Nico ran over breathlessly.

"Grover," he panted. "We're having another Percabeth meeting and we need you to bring the chips and dip this time. I really think we should…." He slowly stopped talking as he noticed me standing right there.

"Oh! Hey Percy. That thing I was just saying, it was nothing, really. Percabeth just means uh. It just means rainbow unicorns. Yeah! That's what it means! Rainbow unicorns! Um, bye!" He quickly ran away screaming at the top of his lungs, "PERCABETH MEANS RAINBOW UNICORNS!" I have to say, that got a few weird stares.

I turned my gaze back to Grover.

"You were saying?"

"You know what Percy, I should really go check into the chips and dip for the rainbow unicorn meeting. Bye!"

I turned around and ran smack into Annabeth, who was holding a note pad.

"Oh hey Percy. So, I was making arrangements. She showed me the picture on the note pad. It was clearly a drawing of my cabin. It was one big square with one tiny square on the inside of that.

"Since I'm going to be living in the same cabin with you, we really need to get this settled. You see this?," She asked pointing to the tiny square. I nodded. "THAT will be your area. It will be marked off with pink Hello Kitty duct tape and you will stay in there. Everything else is mine, including the bathroom."

"What about me?"

"I have already gotten you a litter box with deodorizing crystals."

"Wait! You aren't even going to let me pick out my own litter box?"

"Don't push it Percy. I already went out of my way to get the litter with the BLUE crystals on it."

"Fine," I grumbled.

She smiled, "I'm glad you're being mature about this Percy. See ya tonight!" She then strutted off.

Well, I hope you guys liked this. The next one will be more interesting. I'll update as soon as I can! Review and tell me what you think please!


	4. Chapter 4

Worst Project Ever

Chapter 4

I don't own anything!

Hey! I'm back! (Don't you dare groan.) I wanna thank all of my peeps (you are all my PEEPS now! Get over it!) for commenting on these things we call stories. KEEP COMMENTING!

Percy POV

I sighed for probably the millionth time that day. Who would've guessed? The day started off normal enough and now here I am being treated like a non-potty trained pet. OH! And apparently my best friends started a rainbow unicorn club and I wasn't even invited! Jerks!

I made my way over to the dining pavilion. Everything had changed! Instead of separate tables for each of the gods, there were a bunch of little tables with two seats at each. Apparently we were supposed to sit with our mate! (Haha! Get it? Cuz he's being treated like an animal! Okay, I apologize. I really need to calm down. Back to the story!)

I took a seat at the table that said Percy and Annabeth. Shortly after, Annabeth joined me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She is so cute. "Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

We went and got our food together then sat back down.

"So, what did you accomplish tonight?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh Percy! I found the most amazing dog dish for you!"

"Um. Hey Percy." I looked up and saw Beckendorf giving me an odd look.

"Oh. Hey Beckendorf."

"Hey, um I think I'm interrupting something important, so I'll leave you two alone." He walked away giving me one last backwards glance.

I opened my mouth to say something to Annabeth when something bumped into my foot from under the table. I lifted the curtain and saw Selena. She had a magnifying glass and was looking all over the ground.

"Um. Hey Selena," I said.

"Hey Percy." She went back to examining the ground.

"What are you doing?," Annabeth asked.

Selena sighed. "Charlie and I were JUST starting to paint the angels and hearts on the door!," She says exasperated. "He then turns to me and gasps, looking in the pocket on his shirt. He tells me that he just CANNOT continue of he can't find it."

Annabeth and I look at each other. "Find what?," we say at the same time.

Selena looks at us like we're a bunch of idiots. "For his birthday I gave him a grain of rice with his name on it. He-he lost it," she stammers at the end. "I thought I gave him a gift that he could keep!" She turned to look at us seriously. "Do you know," she says. "How long it took me to bully that ten year old into writing Charlie on that grain of rice?"

Annabeth and I exchanged glances.

"TOO LONG!," she screamed.

"Oookay. Well good luck with that," I said. She continued on her merry way muttering about messing up her nails.

I looked back at Annabeth. "That was…"

"Weird," she ended.

Just as I was about to agree, something ELSE happened.

Chiron stood up and announced that we should get things moving. "Admit something to them," he suggested.

I turned back to Annabeth.

"You first," I said.

She thought for a second. "All right. I admit that I think you should get a haircut."

I looked at her, amazed. Really? A haircut?

"Your turn," she said.

I looked at her.

I stood up and very loudly, before I knew what I was doing yelled, "You want me to admit something? Fine! I love…." I looked around. Everyone was staring at Annabeth and me. I cleared my voice. "I love Uranus."

Everyone looked at me and someone in the back yelled "PERV!"

"I meant the planet!," I wined.

After that Annabeth and I sat in uncomfortable silence until it was time to go to the cabin.

When we got there, I realized Annabeth hadn't lied. Nor was she joking about the litter box. But, to my disappointment, the Hello Kitty duct tape had run out after she was about 2/3 done. So, after Hello Kitty ended, rainbow zebra stripes started. My dog bowl was indeed amazing. It was a small white bowl with a waterfall of water going into it. I could now be with moving water!

Annabeth went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and I changed while she was away. I even stepped outside of my border! So HA on you Annabeth! She came back in and turned off the lights, and so our first night of the summer began.

"…..Annabeth."

"Yeah."

"Can I have a dog?"

"No Percy."

"Dang."

So….. Did you like it? Tell me with your fingers! (review!) YOU CAN DOOO IT! Again, Ill try to update as soon as possible. BUH BYE!


End file.
